zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Please tell me how did this game rip off Ocarina of Time? Because Ive played Ocarina of Time before Twilight Princess and found nothing similar. To me it is it.s own game.Nefertari Vivi 00:52, 7 July 2008 (UTC) And well look at Ocarina of Time if Twilight Princess Riped off anything then Ocarina of Time is bascillay a 3D A Link to the past, All the Same items return with the same feartures, Dungeons are the exact same, Think about it Ocarina of Time was hard because you were younger. Twilight Princess is easier because your older and more wise, let me see, Did Ocarina of Time have 3 pieces of a dark magical artifact no? Did Ocarina have a Forest Temple that actually is a Forest Temple instead of a Ghost Temple? no, Did Ocarina have a large Mine based off the Mines of Moria?, Did Ocarina have a Temple filled with Sea Weed and stuff? no, Did Ocarina have a Prison out in the desert with undead creatures?, Did Ocarina have a Icy mansion? Did Ocarina have a Temple of Time+Light dungeon? Did Ocarina of Time have a City foalting in the sky? how about a Technoligical palace? Or a Hyrule Castle dungeon?. see what I mean Twilight Princess is far more original than Ocarina, And I swear to you Ocarina Fans, That as soon as you play the next Zelda youll just complain, And it will be okay to like Twilight Princess, I Am sorry for picking on a ten year old game.Nefertari Vivi 16:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ocarina is pathetic compared to Twilight Princess, Because of Ocarina fanboys I am starting to hate Ocarina, Twilight Princess is superior to Ocarina, And Ocarina has no Perfectness at all, No game does, Ocarina of Time Fanboys bascillay put Ocarina on a altar and worship it when it is a pile of filthy garbage!Nefertari Vivi 01:48, 8 July 2008 (UTC) And people have hard times giving up what they loved for something else. Except now the way they prevent themselves from giving up that thing, is by trashing on another game. First of all these were both great games i like both equally although tp was a little too easy but that cave of ordeals was freakin hard. But some rip offs i see hmm first of all an adult link, go to the fishing shop in tp look at the pictures see a picture of a fisherman from oot. And the reason people like oot so much is because it was the first 3d zelda which incorporated new elements in the series never used before. I think the reason TP doesn't beat OOT in my list(there both equal by the way). Is because it doesn't introuduce anything groundbreaking to gameplay. I mean yeah the wii remote and stuff but not that same new feeling the OOT had. Don't get me wrong TP is a great game but OOT in my opinion didn't beaten when TP came out. {{Word Bubble|text= well there were only two things i HATED about TP